Protector
by LoryLynn1186
Summary: Az has a few words of wisdom for her new sister. Slight Ahamo/Queen


**Protector**  


* * *

The full moon and cloudless night cast haunting shadows around the corridors of the palace at Finaqua. The royal family had retired for the night…save for one. Now the eldest princess of the House of Gale, Azkadellia crept along the darkened hallways hiding behind pillars when necessary. If her seven annuals growing up in these palaces had taught her nothing else, she knew how to hide herself from the prying eyes of guards and maids. Crossing the hall in a flash she pushed open the nursery door as quietly as possible and slipped inside.

The large window at the far end of the room was open slightly, allowing the warm summer breeze to toss the azure curtains about. The crib sat in the center of the room, bathed in moonlight. Az tiptoed her way over to the crib. She couldn't see over the railings without her special stool, which was left underneath the crib for her to use. Pulling the heavy piece of wooden furniture from its hiding place, Azkadellia jumped up and peered over the railing.

Little Princess Dorthigale slept peacefully, her dark hair pointing this way and that, her sapphire eyes hidden from the world. The blanket that had been presented to her at her birth by one of her mother's favorite servants was tucked around her tiny body.

"Hey Deeg," Azkadellia whispered, using the nickname she had chosen for her sister. This had become a ritual between the Gale sisters: each night after her parents thought she was asleep, Azkadellia would slip from her room into the nursery and talk to her sister. Some nights she would tell her stories, other nights she would talk about the goings on of the palace.

"Ambrose and I went exploring in the woods today," she recalled. "We were looking for Snappleberries when this big branch from a huge tree came crashing down. Ambrose pulled me out of the way or I woulda been crushed." Azkadellia shivered at the memory of her brush with death, remembering the promise she had made with Ambrose to never speak of this incident with anyone.

"_They'll put an end to our little adventures," he had told her in warning._

"_But I love our adventures," Az countered. "We always find great treasures."_

_Ambrose laughed. "What we tend to find is trouble. You have a way of stumbling into trouble unlike anyone else I know."_

"I've decided that he's going to be my protector. He'll always be there to keep me out of trouble." Az sighed and looked down at her baby sister who was still snoozing. "And I'll always be your protector. I'll be there to go on adventures with you and keep you safe, cause I'm sure we'll find trouble. But I'll never leave your side. Just remember that nothing can hurt us if we're together."

She reached over the side of the railing and gently touched her sister's hand. Instinctively DG's tiny fingers gripped Az's index finger as though it were a lifeline. A soft glow emanated from their joined hands, causing a warming sensation to flow up Azkadellia's arm and settle in her heart.

"I'll always be there to protect you Deeg," she whispered. Withdrawing her hand, the eldest princess pushed her stool back under the crib and crept from the room.

OZOZOZ

Ahamo had been jolted out of his light sleep from the sound of furniture moving across the floor. Blinking several times he regained his bearings, he realized that he had fallen asleep in the rocking chair that Lavender kept in the corner of the nursery. He remembered coming into the nursery when he'd heard his youngest daughter fusing and assumed that he had sat down in the chair and quickly fallen asleep.

Steadying his movements so as not to make a sound, he watched from the shadowed corner as Azkadellia climbed on the stool and peered over the side of the crib. He'd suspected that she'd been doing this for some time but was never able to catch her in the act. He'd finally lucked out.

He listened as she recounted the day's events, starting at the mention of the incident in the woods, and making a mental note to ask his wife's advisor about it in the morning. His heart swelling with pride, the slipper listened to his oldest daughter pledge her loyalty and love to her new baby sister. It was a touching moment and for the first time in many annuals he wished his parents could see his family.

After Azkadellia left Ahamo left his seat, his back cracking and popping in several places, and checked on DG; not surprisingly she was still sound asleep. Running his hand gently over her hair he placed a soft kiss to her forehead and returned to his own bed. As gently as possible he eased under the covers and slipped his arm around Lavender's waist, pulling her body against his. She moaned softly cuddling up into his grasp.

"Everything all right?" she asked in a sleepy voice, her eyes never opening.

Ahamo laid a kiss to her bare shoulder. "Peachy keen," he responded.

She turned onto her back and opened her eyes to stare at her husband. Raising her eyebrows in amusement she asked, "I suppose that means something good?"

He smiled and kissed her lips. "Yes it does. I don't think we have to worry about those two."

"They do seem to have a special bond."

Ahamo smiled seeing the glowing light in his mind's eye. "I believe they do."

* * *

**I tossed that last little Ahamo/Lavender piece in there because I love them together and I don't think they get enough love from the fans. Anyone agree with me?**


End file.
